


Traitor

by TheProfessor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessor/pseuds/TheProfessor
Summary: “You know I can take whatever I want,” he whispers.“Then do it.”





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> This happens during The Last Jedi, directly after Rey arrives on Snoke’s ship in the coffin-craft, but before they get on the elevator up to Snoke’s throne.

“I’ll take her from here.”

The escorting Stormtroopers spare a glance at each other, but do not question Kylo Ren. He watches them leave, to return to their posts, and he guides Rey further down the hall.

He spares a glance over his shoulder, to ensure that his orders have been followed. Not a single soul dares to stand here, to distract Kylo Ren from his goal. His gloved hand is around her upper arm, guiding her to the far end of the hallway, where the elevator to Snoke’s chamber awaits. He is alone with her. “ _As it should be,_ ” he thinks, then quickly smothers the treasonous thoughts.

Rey can feel the emotions rolling off him in waves. Confusion, anxiety… and something that he will not let her see. He is carefully not looking at her. Pointedly, even.

She eyes him as they walk, noting the curve of his jaw and the shape of his lips, filling in the details that she could not see before. They are moving closer and closer to Snoke and she feels his grip like a hot brand. She doesn't know what will happen when they get there. All she knows is that he is touching her in absolutely the wrong place.

He turns his head and she realizes that she has been watching his beautiful mouth for one moment too long.

He stops walking, gripping her arm tighter, so that she stops as well. They stare at one another.

His eyes, dark with an emotion he does not dare to name. Hers, shining with a defiance and light that calls to him even now. He licks his lips.

“You know I can take whatever I want,” he whispers.

“Then do it.”

Kylo suddenly turns, muscular legs striding with purpose, and all but drags Rey into a hidden, almost-empty room near the elevators. He shoves her before him and her back collides with the rear wall. She stares wide-eyed at him as he closes the space between them.

But she is already reaching her cuffed hands up to grasp his face as he viciously crushes their lips together. He pushes her body back against the wall and she moans into his mouth, Rey commanding the Force to shut the door behind them. She scrambles for anything she can grasp - face, neck, hair - as he coaxes her lips apart with his tongue. He pins her to the wall and she cannot touch enough of him.

The word traitor flits across her mind.

If this makes her a traitor, it makes him one too.

He tears his face away from hers, for the longest of seconds, to lift her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and arches into him. He pins her cuffed wrists to the wall above her head, using the Force to his full advantage. She feels his heat as he roughly presses her against the wall, his huge muscular form towering over her.

He grinds his hips into her and quickly moves his mouth to her neck, gloved hands grasping her toned thighs as he easily holds her up. He wants her now, but she must decide when she is ready.

Kylo bites down - hard - and she squirms, arching her hips into his. She can feel him through the thick layers of clothes - hard and ready - and her vision spins and blurs. She is faintly aware of her own voice, begging. “Please,” she whispers, aware of where they are and what terrible things could befall them. He makes a noise in reply, almost a growl, and she feels herself throb.

He sucks on the bite mark - an angry, red brand - and she keens, more words spilling from her throat. “There’s no time,” she whines. “I don’t care, just please now, _please_...” He fumbles with clothes; first hers, and then his. She is already so wet; he would preen like a bird if they had more time. His cock is swollen and he grasps it in his hand, to press it against her entrance.

Rey gasps and pushes against him, bracing her back against the wall for leverage. He gladly accepts the invitation and sinks in.

Rey almost screams, the lack of foreplay deliciously painful, and she tightens her legs around him as the Force holds her up. He braces his hand above her head, tantalizingly close to her handcuffs, pushing her flush with the wall. His opposite hand grips her neck across her collarbone, holding her still. Gentle, but firm, her head resting against the wall. He stares her in the eyes as he rolls his hips into her.

She does scream this time, and he can hear it through the bond before it happens. She muffles it with the Force, just in time. Her face is flushed and he can _feel_ her spikes of pleasure when he grips her neck tighter, pulls out and thrusts back in. “My little scavenger,” he whispers, his voice sending a jolt of lust down her spine.

Rey relishes the possessiveness in his voice and throws her emotions across the force bond: lust and _want and need and-_

Kylo exhales in shock, eyes wide, then _moves_. He almost crushes her to the wall, the Force providing a cushion at Rey’s will. He wants this to last - wants to go slow - but time is not a friend to either of them. He thrusts, almost swallowing her body with his form. Over and over he pushes himself into her, and over and over she moans. His forehead finds hers and they breathe each other in, his hand moving to grip the hair at the back of her neck.

Rey is dizzy. She feels the mounting pressure in her gut, the tight pang of release just out of reach. Her hands are pinned above her head; she has to touch herself, she _has to-_

Kylo raises the hand bracing himself against the wall up to his face, pulling the glove off with his teeth. It falls to the floor as he deftly reaches between her legs, to touch what only he is allowed to touch.

Rey moans, a low, filthy sound. She watches the way his body moves as he thrusts into her, watches his eyes as they never move from her own. A thousand thoughts flow between them as they feel each other’s pleasure. She watches him. He is sweating and panting and _hers-_

She sobs as he presses a kiss to her hair and rubs her clit in hurried movements, filling her to the brim with every thrust. “I need to touch you-”

The handcuffs detach from the wall and she scrambles to put an arm on each of his shoulders, handcuffs resting against his upper back, completely forgotten. She digs her nails into the back of his neck, runs her fingers through his dark hair. She almost chokes. “Faster, I’m-”

He kisses her hard, swallowing her scream as she spasms around him. His fingers continue to work her clit through the aftershocks and she claws at his shoulders. She is shaking and Kylo takes over holding her up with the Force.

He moves his fingers away from her sex and tightly grasps her thigh, touching her hot skin with his own. His gloved grip on her hair tightens _just so_ and she groans into his mouth. “ _More._ ”

He reaches down and grasps her perfectly shaped ass with both hands, thrusting up and in, hips rolling, chasing his own release. Rey’s fingers find his hair again and she is taking him in with wild abandon. She is flushed and he is sweating and they both think that they could do this forever.

A single reluctant thought flits across Kylo’s mind. “No!” Rey growls, clamping her legs firmly around his waist as he moves. “You’re mine.”

Kylo loses his last drop of restraint as he realizes what she wants. _You’re mine._ The overwhelming rush of lust has him thrusting roughly, bathing in her glorious claim. He all but roars as he finds his release and fills her with everything he has.

He holds her there for a long moment, resting his forehead on her shoulder, both parties breathing as if they’d run a marathon. Slowly, their minds separate. Kylo could hold her here almost indefinitely, but they have a meeting with Snoke.

“Ben…” she whispers, and it all comes crashing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr!
> 
> theprofessorstrikesagain.tumblr.com


End file.
